Más Bien Inesperado
by LadyDevotee
Summary: Todas las mañanas durante el desayuno, Harry ve fijamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, específicamente a cierto chico rubio que siempre termina por llamar la atención del elegido. Pero, ¿Qué pasa el día que Harry nota que no sólo él esta viendo al chico de Ravenclaw? Cierto Hufflepuff molesto le esta colmando la paciencia.


_Harry tenía una rutina diaria. Todos los próximos al chico Potter lo sabían, y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a cuestionarlo._

_Su rutina consiste en adentrarse en el gran comedor siendo escoltado por sus amigos, sentarse en el medio de la mesa de las serpientes y desayunar mientras observaba descaradamente a Draco Malfoy, con un poco de suerte el chico de Ravenclaw notaría su mirada y le llevará un gesto desdeñoso como cada mañana. Sin embargo, ese día, cierto chico Hufflepuff parecía muy interesado en el mismo objetivo que Harry._

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Harry observó atentamente todos los movimientos de Cedric Diggory, más específicamente ambos chicos mantenían un juego de miradas que rozaban en lo hostil. Bueno, Potter estaba lanzando miradas hostiles y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no pronunciar la maldición crítica cuando Diggory, pudo ese semblante de burla hacia él, se mantuvo del comedor de Hufflepuff y caminó hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw ante la mirada atónita de Harry .

—Potter, tal vez te iría bien calmado —Reprendió a Astoria Greengrass quien se había quedado al tanto de toda esa competencia que se había desatado durante la comida. Y ahora, al igual que Harry, miraba la escena de Cedric acercándose a cierto chico rubio, Sinceramente no creo que el chico Diggory sea tan idiota y se atreva a ...

El discurso de Astoria fue cortado en cuanto Cédric descaradamente controlado mover a los amigos de Draco Malfoy de su lugar para tomar asiento junto a un escéptico rubio que lo dividido entre la curiosidad y la confusión.

—Cielos Harry, parece ser que no eres el único interesado en el aristocrático sabiondo de Malfoy —Se mofó Theodore Nott—, Y parece que su conversación va muy en serio —Apuntó Theo con cierto deje de burla en su voz.

\- ¿Quieren cerrar la boca? —Espetó Harry enfadado.

Al parecer todos en el gran comedor parecían estar interesados en la situación curiosa, algunos veían con confusión la escena del capitán del equipo de Quidditch sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Por un momento, la mirada de Harry se desvió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los ojos de Hermione y Ron ya estaban viendo de forma alarmada, tal vez esperando que el príncipe de las serpientes se encargará de Diggory.

\- ¿De verdad solo te vas a quedar viendo? —Le pidió a Astoria.

Comenzando a sentir hostigado por sus amigos, obtuvimos exasperadamente e ignoré todas las miradas curiosas que siguieron hasta llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

_Maldición_ .

Había caminado hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y ahora estaba de pie justo detrás de Draco Malfoy ...

Pero antes de que su cerebro asimilara sus acciones la voz de Draco, interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—De verdad lo siento, Cedric, pero no estoy interesado en ti de esa forma. Sólo te veo como mi amigo.

El rostro de Cedric era poesía pura, y la sonrisa que se ensanchó en el rostro de Harry no podía ser más grande. Cómo todo el buen Slytherin que era, Harry comenzó a ensayar frenéticamente por la expresión de Cedric.

Draco se exaltó al escuchar la estruendosa risa de Harry. Una vez recuperado del susto inicial, se volvió hacia Harry viéndolo con desaprobación.

\- ¿No tienes algún lugar en donde estar fanfarroneando, Potter? —Le cuestionó Draco con un tono de voz poco cordial.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. Mirando de soslayo a Cedric le hizo un gesto de desprecio para lograr que se apartara, el chico entendió porque casi de inmediato se hizo un lado.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, no está en mi agenda de hoy —Respondió Harry con diversión mientras toma asiento en donde antes había estado el Hufflepuff.

Draco rodó los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto de falsa molestia, seguro que estaba a punto de tirar una letanía que Harry respondió mordazmente y ambos se envolverían en una discusión larga y tendida.

Harry se alegró internamente de ser el receptor absoluto y único de la atención de Draco Malfoy y no el tonto de Cedric Diggory. Quizás hoy no se iba a confesar, pero vaya que disfrutó al escuchar como el rubio rechazó al mequetrefe de Hufflepuff.

* * *

La sala común de Slytherin se encuentra específicamente reducida, la mayoría de los alumnos se consideran tomando clases a excepción del trío de plata quienes consideran prudente tomar un descanso del agobiante esfuerzo que conllevaba convivir con el resto de sus compañeros y el mundo en general.

Theodore y Harry se encuentran frente a la chimenea jugando una partida de naipes explosivos mientras Astoria podría estar en el dormitorio de Pansy Parkinson colocando alguna especie de bomba fétida o cualquier artilugio de bromas que se le pareciera.

Si. Seguramente la teoría de Harry era acertada, lo supo cuando vio venir a la joven bruja con una sonrisa plagada de falsa inocencia. Theodore rodó los ojos al detectar la picardía en los ojos de Astoria, y Harry solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. A veces era evidente que Astoria era menor que sus dos amigos.

—Creí que no temeterías más con Pansy —Señaló Harry astutamente.

\- ¿Sí? Pues todos creemos cosas que no pasan, Harry. Así como tú invitando a Draco al baile de los tres magos.

\- _Touche -_ Dijo Theodore mofándose de la impecable audacia de Astoria para hacer callar a Harry.

Harry presentó a la risueña Greengrass una mirada fulminante. Ella, como la niña infantil que era, le sonrió de forma petulante. _Arpía_

—Para tu información, si invitas a un Draco al baile, pero alguien —protestó Harry haciendo hincapié en decir «Alguien» y clavando su mirada en Astoria -, Alguien pesó que sería gracioso que Draco pensara que asistiría al baile con su hermana insoportable.

Astoria alzó los hombros restándole importancia.

—Quizás no habría necesitado de engañar a Draco, si alguien no le habría dicho a Ginny Weasley que iría al baile con Theo.

Theodore miró a Harry de forma recriminatoria.

No me mires así, Nott —se defendió Harry—. Solamente estaba especulando, Hermione me preguntó por casualidad quien era tu pareja para el baile y pensé que irías con Theo.

—Espera. Deja ver si comprendo —Dijo Theo interrumpiendo la respuesta de Astoria—. ¿Astoria le dijo a Draco que ya tenías pareja solo porque tú le dijiste accidentalmente a Hermione que ella iría conmigo?

No, la verdad no —Dijo Astoria—. Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento del baile pescaré a Ginny sola y me podrá usar. Solamente le dije a Draco que Harry iría con Daphne porque, a veces siento que le falta el sabor a la vida amorosa de Harry.

Theodore se echó a reír estruendosamente.

Ese par eran una joya de amigos. _Claro_

* * *

Muy bien. Harry podría aguantar que Draco fuera al baile con otra persona. No tenía problemas con ello, claro que no. Por supuesto que el problema radicaba en que Draco, su Draco estaba en el baile de los tres magos de la mano con el jodido Cedric Diggory.

El mismo Cedric que una semana atrás había confesado a Draco, el mismo que había sido rechazado y aun así, por alguna razón que Harry no consiguió comprender el muy idiota era la pareja de Draco por esa noche. En cambio, Harry había tenido que conformarse con Astoria.

Tanto Harry como Astoria lucían decepcionados y constantemente dirigían sus miradas anhelantes hacia quienes consideraban debían ser sus parejas. Ese era un escarmiento justo.

Durante el baile de apertura, Harry estuvo tan distraído observando a Draco que varias veces piso en Astoria, y la chica le regresó el favor cuando le pellizcó el hombro porque, según ella, Ginny estaba demasiado cerca de Longbottom.

Después de un rato, ambos se hartaron de seguir juntos y simplemente se separaron para buscar distraerse. Astoria le había aconsejado que intentará divertirse, para ese entonces los ojos de la chica ya reflejaban cierto grado de culpabilidad así que sin poder negarse a sus ojos de cachorro le sonrió y simplemente asintió antes de irse a buscar a Ron, quien seguro no la estaba pasando mejor que él.

Harry confirmó sus sospechas cuando encontró un Ron de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Y algún punto él también adoptó la postura enfadada de Ron.

—Con Diggory. Lo está acaparando como si no lo hubiera rechazado hace una semana.

—Con Krum, está ahí bailoteando cuando dijo que era un fanfarrón.

Ninguno prestaba atención a lo que se llama. Simplemente compartían su enfado.

Duraron así cerca de quince minutos, antes de que la pista se despejara y Hermione decidiera ir a hablar con Ron y de la nada, ambos empezaran a pelear. Harry pensó que no le interesaba escucharlos así que se puso de pie y se afectó a la mesa donde tenían que estar Theo.

Al dividir la mesa se percató de que Theo no solo estaba en compañía de Luna Lovegood, sino que Draco también estaba allí, y la mejor parte es que estaba sin su molesto compañero. Antes de que llegue a la mesa, Draco se volvió hacia él y le sonrió, Harry respondió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Hey Potter —Saludó Draco con jovialidad—. ¿Mala noche?

No tan genial como la tuya. '

Rayos ... Harry hubiera deseado que eso no sonara como un reproche.

\- ¿También te ha tenido sin acompañante? —Le pidió a Draco.

¿También?

¿Acaso era posible que el destino estuviese siendo condescendiente con Harry?

Involuntariamente una sonrisa resplandeciente sustituyo su gesto de odio contra el mundo y Harry se completamente completamente feliz.

—Mi pareja debe estar intentado propasarse con la hermana de Ron.

No sé porque también me da esa impresión —Le contestó Draco viendo detrás de él, donde posiblemente necesitó Astoria coqueteándole descaradamente a Ginny—. Pues somos dos, mi pareja debe estar besuqueando con Chang por algún sitio del castillo.

—Estupendo, la desbloquearon de la lista de espera —Respondió Harry más feliz de lo que aparentaba y Draco rió por su comentario—. Igual no entiendo porque aceptaste venir con él.

Luna los controles con un gesto soñador y tras dirigir una mirada cómplice a Theo los dejaron a ambos solos en la mesa.

Harry notó como Draco trastabilló un poco ante su pregunta, y si no estaba alucinando podría jurar que estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Pues tenía intenciones de venir con otra persona pero ya estaba liada con alguien —Dijo Draco evitando la mirada de Harry a toda costa—. De todas formas, ¿No se suponía que vendrías con Daphne?

—Oye, si me gusta alguien insoportable pero no es para tanto.

—Cielos, nunca pensé que te llamarían la atención chicas como Pansy —Dijo Draco burlonamente.

—Malfoy, antes de que quiera pensar salir con ella Astoria me colgaría de la torre de astronomía. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero puede ser aterradora.

Draco se burló de Harry.

No supo en que momento, pero ambos ya estaban hablando de todo tipo de cosas y burlándose de personas al azar —ambos bebiendo el whisky de fuego que Theo había logrado medir a la celebración—, siendo la primera vez que Harry había logrado controlar el humor de Draco sin salir herido en el proceso.

—Este baile apesta, deberíamos irnos.

—Concuerdo contigo.

Y tras dar un sorbo a lo último que queda de su whisky los dos se pusieron de pie y hurtadillas abandonaron el salón. Al salir, Harry visualizó la figura de quien sería ser Astoria recargada en un muro, y se asentó acercando se percató de la persona que tenía un Greengrass apoyada en el corte no era otra sino Ginny Weasley quien estaba devorando la boca de su amiga con ansias.

Sintándose repentinamente cohibido avanzó más rápido para pasarlas de largo. Draco le siguió el paso, aunque con pasos más torpes, probablemente por el exceso de Whisky en su cuerpo.

—Ellas sí que no pierden el tiempo —Comentó Draco rándose tontamente.

—Y que lo digas.

Repentinamente se planteó un tirón en la manga de su túnica y al girarse se topó con Draco, quien estaba demasiado cerca de él y no dudó en echarle los brazos al cuello. Harry tragó saliva al ver como Draco se relamía los labios.

\- ¿Y nosotros Harry? —Le pidió con presunta inocencia

La expectación era demasiada y Harry podría jurar que el corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, no era la primera vez que esos labios pronunciaban su nombre, pero el tono de voz empleado era simplemente deleitante.

\- ¿N-Nosotros? —Preguntó Harry con dificultad.

Draco se acercó al rostro de Harry, tan cerca de sus narraciones se rozaban y el aliento de Draco embriago a Harry cuando le dijo:

—Bésame Harry.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

_**[N / A]:**_

Pues esto salió de un hashtag del grupo de Wizarding Shippers y de la nada esto se extendió un poquito. Pues la historia original llega hasta donde Cedric es Snapezoneado por Draco, pero miren lo extenso porque me gusta el concepto que uso para el envío: 3

Slytherclawn es lo más, y no pueden negarlo.

Cualquier comentario o voto es bien recibido.


End file.
